minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spawner System
The '''Spawner System '''is a dimension accessed through exceeding the block height limit by making a tower the same block height then you jump or by flying in Creative mode. Here you can see lots of celestial bodies and far beyond are stars and planets. Planets, moons (except irregularly-shaped moons) and the Sun are all cubes; irregularly-shaped objects, comets, meteors and asteroids are composed of cubes. Components #Sun: self-explanatory. #Mercury: a gray cratered planet. #Venus: a dark red cratered planet covered in beige clouds. #Earth: what the Minecraftians live on; named Overworld by most if not all Minecraftians. ##Moon: orbits the Earth and what we see at night with phases. #Mars: a red mountainous planet with the highest volcano in the Spawner System. ##Phobos: Mars' nearest and smallest moon. ##Deimos: Mars' furthest and biggest moon. #Asteroid Belt: composed mostly of asterioids. #Jupiter: the biggest planet composed mainly of orange cube liquids and covered in red strips of clouds.Has a great red spot on the bottom-right. This spot is a storm. Has faint and dark sulfur, sulfuric acid and dust rings. ##Io: the third-biggest of Jupiter's moons. Sprays sulfur and sulfuric acid from its active volcanoes, making up the rings of Jupiter. ##Europa: the fourth-biggest of Jupiter's moons. ##Callisto: the second-biggest of Jupiter's moons. ##Ganymede: the biggest of Jupiter's moons. #Saturn: the second-biggest planet composed mainly of beige cube liquids and covered in beige strips of clouds. Has white and icy rings. ##Enceladus: the icy moon that sprays ice from its north and south poles. Made the outer F ring. ##Titan: the orange surfaced moon covered in clouds of orange and yellow. Biggest of Saturn's moons. ##Iapetus: the brown surfaced moon with white craters filling the right side. ##Mimas: a gray moon that's bombarded with craters. The biggest is the Herschel crater, making Minecraftians call it the "Death Star" moon of Saturn. ##Phoebe: the outer gray asteroid moon. Biggest component of the outermost Phoebe ring. #Uranus: the fourth-biggest planet composed mainly of cyan cube liquids and having white strips of clouds. Has dust rings; tilted 84 degrees clockwise, the biggest tilt in the Spawner System. ##Titania: Uranus' biggest moon. Compared to 25 asteroid moons, Titania is large. Do not mistake as the other spherical 26th Miranda. ##Miranda: 26th moon of Uranus, has a jagged and crazy surface as if it was broken apart and combined again. #Neptune: the third-biggest planet composed mainly of blue cube liquids and having white strips of clouds and strong winds. Has a great dark spot on the top-left and a small dark spot on the bottom-right. These spots are storms. Has dust rings. ##Triton: Neptune's biggest moons. The geysers that stand on Triton release brown smoke particles that are dust. These particles make up some of Neptune's rings. Orbits clockwise unlike all the others. #Pluto: a tiny (dwarf) planet following an oblong orbit that is 89 degrees higher than the Earth's plane or the ecliptic plane on the right and 89 degrees lower than the Earth's plane or the ecliptic plane on the left. ##Charon: a brown moon orbiting the gray freezing Pluto. Pluto and Charon always face each other. Half the size of Pluto. ##Nix: much much smaller than Charon and much further than Charon. ##Vulcan: smaller than Nix and between Nix and Hydra. ##Hydra: slightly smaller than Nix and further than P4. ##Cerberus: the newest and furthest of all Pluto's moons. #Lots more celestial bodies. Category:Dimensions Category:Places